The Beginning
by Tsubasa8
Summary: The inception of the all-girl rock band Girls Dead Monster.


Disclaimer: "Angel Beats!" is property of Aniplex, P.A. Works, ASCII Media Works, Key, Jun Maeda, etc.

* * *

Prologue: Intro

Over time the Afterlife Battlefront had grown from its original six members into a formidable faction to fight against God and Angel. However, only a handful of recruits were part of the group's frontline. These members of the battlefront would meet in the principal's office, their headquarters, where they would devise their plans to fight.

Today their leader and founder of the battlefront, a girl named Yuri, had come up with a new plan to defy their opponents while benefiting the battlefront members.

"In light of the battlefront's growth, I've come up with a new way to get meal tickets." She proudly stood behind the principal's desk while addressing her comrades.

"A new way to get tickets?" This was said by Ooyama, one of the original members of the battlefront. "But if we aren't buying them, then…"

"That's right – we're going to take them from the NPCs!"

The first ally Yuri had recruited, Ooyama's roommate Hinata, incredulously stared at her. "You want us to steal?"

"Exactly!" Yuri began pacing around the desk. "We usually pay for our meal tickets by using bursaries from the school, so we're going to break this orderly way of getting tickets by simply taking them - but since individually stealing from NPCs wouldn't be very efficient I've got a new idea." She spun around to face the others and announced, "We'll blow them up!"

There was a brief pause as everyone absorbed this.

Fujimaki, one of the newer battlefront members, was the first to speak. "I thought we weren't supposed to hurt the NPCs."

"We're blowing the meal tickets up, not the NPCs," Yuri succinctly replied.

"Um…"

"With giant fans!" She waved a hand across to emphasize her point. "We'll gather the students in one room, turn the fans on, and whoosh! It'll be raining meal tickets!"

"Okay…" began Hinata, "but how are we going to gather the students? And won't they think it's weird that all of a sudden giant fans are being turned on and –"

"What's with you, you're not being helpful at all! Try to be flexible! Hmm, so we'll need a distraction."

"So I was helpful after all."

"A fight!"

"Eh?"

"If there's a fight in the middle of the school students will naturally be drawn to it to see what's going on," reasoned their energetic leader. "Alright, Hinata-kun, Noda-kun, I'm counting on you two."

"Eh – WHAT!" Hinata's eyes bugged out from being called on to participate.

Noda meanwhile swung the axe he always carried around him and grinned. "Heh, I'm up for this!"

"I'm not!" protested Hinata. "Why do we have to fight each other?"

From her corner in the room, Shiina muttered, "How shallow-minded." She already knew the rational behind Yuri's proposal.

"Well we agreed not to harm the NPCs, so what other choice is there?" Yuri answered. "Besides, haven't you been working towards this moment the entire time you've been here?"

"Are you referring to those times I flew off the roof – no – got kicked off? That was all your doing, and how the heck is that related to fighting?"

"You're prepared to face death; or rather, be beaten unconscious since you're already dead."

"No way! This guy has an axe – it won't be a fight, it'll be an execution." Hinata pointed animatedly at the sharp weapon, which Noda quickly brought to Hinata's neck.

Noda irritably retorted, "Then you use a weapon too. Stop opposing Yurippe, you jerk."

"I'm not opposing, I'm being reasonable! A fight like that would get too wild, and then Tenshi will probably show up. We wouldn't have a chance to use the fans!"

Yuri was about to respond to this when she heard a voice over her walkie-talkie.

"Yurippe-san, another person has appeared – a girl on the sports field."

Yuri picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Ah, thanks Yusa. We'll be right there." She turned to everyone in the room. "Alright, it's time to recruit a new member. Everyone gather your weapons and move out!"

* * *

A/N: I'm still thinking about which characters to include and if I'll continue this. It's very much a work-in-progress.


End file.
